Shangrila
by Takano Ryousei
Summary: Wanita itu selain pengiba, juga sangat cantik dengan kesedihannya. jack x michiko flashfict


**{ shangrila; jack x michiko | T | romance/hurt, comfort | flashfict }**

_/ ; shangrila means __an imaginary, beautiful place, often far away, where everything is pleasant and you can get everything you want ; /_

_._

_._

_._

"Michiko, dia ada di sana."

Pandangan menengadah pada sebuah gazebo di atas bukit, dibingkai pohon sakura terkenal yang mekar pada musim semi. Topi diturunkan demi hormatnya kepada wanita ayu yang duduk menghadap pada sungai besar di belakang pria berdarah Eropa itu, dari gelagat, nampaknya wanita bernama Michiko itu belum menyadari kehadiran Jack.

"Apa saja yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Hanya melamun, kecuali dia turun kalau sudah selesai atau ingin mengambil tambahan _ocha_ dan kue kering sebagai teman."

Jack beralih lagi dari Xie Bi'an kepada Michiko di atas sana, bukit itu dapat ditempuh dengan gundukan tangga alam dihinggapi lumut segar. Cuaca agak lembab sekarang, akan tetapi sakura di atas sana mekar begitu eloknya seperti Michiko dalam riasan putih dan merah muda, betapa cantiknya wanita itu mengenakan kimono putih dan rambut digelung dengan hiasan rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu. Pria berambut hitam dan pakaian bergaya eropa tidak kuasa melihat Bi'an lebih lama, kalau ia tak mau pura-pura tak tahu, Bi'an yang sekarang menyembunyikan pahit dalam senyumnya yang rendah hati. Bukannya ia tak tahu kalau Bi'an pun sangat menyayangi Michiko, orang yang selalu ada di sisi Michiko selama Jack tidak ada.

Lebih tepatnya, ketika tunangan Michiko tidak ada.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu," Bi'an menambahkan, "semalam, ia mengamuk. Topeng iblis menangkup wajahnya lagi, memburu anak-anak itu lalu menangis di dalam kamarnya tanpa melukai siapa-siapa. Beruntung karena aku sudah membukakan gerbang di Kota Yang Tertidur Nyenyak untuk mereka sebelum Michiko mengetahuinya."

"Apa saat itu Oletus sedang mengadakan pertandingan?"

"Tidak, makanya, aku menyelamatkan mereka."

Bi'an tersenyum, lagi, Jack mengalihkan pandangan. Ia tahu sekali makna dari senyum itu, tapi bagaimana ia mampu untuk menahan diri? Memang, Bi'an selalu ada untuk Michiko dan menolongnya kapanpun ia siap, sedangkan Jack sibuk di peta bagian barat dan hanya mengirimkan secarik pesan kepada Michiko melalui perantara bahwa ia pasti kembali. Sejak hari di mana Jack adalah sosok yang mengingatkan Michiko kepada mantan tunangannya.

Michiko memang sangat cantik, pertama kali ia bertemu di Oletus Manor, kecantikan sang Geisha sudah terekam dalam kesan pertama tanpa terselimuti oleh kabut. Ketika mereka dipaksa kembali bertanding berdua dengan delapan _survivor_, wanita itu sangat mengagumkan, walau terkadang pengiba. Ia selalu mengingatkan Jack untuk menyisakan beberapa, meskipun mereka harus membuat para _survivor _terluka agar Oletus tidak curiga. Jack sendiri tidak pengiba, ia tahu mereka akan kembali segar dan bertanding kembali dalam ketakutan tiada akhir, sampai bosan, sampai semua terasa menjemukan. Michiko tetap merasa mereka harus disisakan sebagian, meskipun jujur, wanita itu bisa menjadi pemburu nomor satu kalau dia serius.

"Bi'an."

"Ya, Tuan Jack?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Michiko sampai saya datang."

Senyuman Bi'an, bertambah pahit. Ia tak perlu melihat untuk menyadari itu. Bi'an berbeda dengan Wujiu, dia lebih menahan diri dan rendah hati, lebih baik dirinya terluka dibanding melihat orang lain terluka. Bijaksana dan baik hati, berbeda dengan Jack.

Lalu kenapa Michiko memilihnya?

Bi'an jelas memiliki kriteria yang lebih mumpuni. Bahkan _survivor _berkata Bi'an adalah orang yang baik, andaikata Wujiu tidak beralih posisi dan membantai mereka semua.

"Sebaiknya kau segera naik dan menemuinya."

Jack tidak mau dengar suara rapuh itu.

Mengangguk, ia menaiki gundukan tangga, kabut selalu mengikuti ke manapun ia pergi, namun tidak jadi masalah karena ia sudah terbiasa. Ia hanya cemas, kalau kabutnya ini akan menutupi sakura itu sendiri, pohon cantik yang menyimbolkan seorang Geisha satu-satunya di Oletus Manor, wanita anggun namun selalu bersedih dan mengiba.

Ketika wanita itu marah, mungkin sudah berada di batasnya.

Kabut ini mengingatkannya kepada malam di mana Geisha itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kepada sang Artist. Sesuatu yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa senang di sisi lain—karena wanita itu memiliki ketertarikan spesial padanya.

_"Tuan Jack, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya, tetapi izinkan saya berkata … Anda sangat menarik perhatian saya secara spesial."_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**a/n: **halo, detektif! Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini, flashfict, lanjutannya juga akan sependek ini … ya, multichapter hehehe. Saya tidak bisa menulis panjang, maafkan saya.

Ini tentang Jack x Michiko, sedikit soal Xie Bi'an. Universenya dibuat semirip dalam game, seperti …. Saya tak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya, mungkin kalian sudah mengerti seperti apa sistematisnya dari deskripsi di cerita.

Kalau kalian suka dan ingin dilanjut, mohon berikan kritik dan saran di kotak komentar!


End file.
